Varius Brood
Sir Varius Brood is a knight of the Lordsveil and one of the personal guard of Haludin Regmar up until the Day of the Red Dahlia. Appearance & Character Varius is described as being slim, limber, and having patchy charcoal hair. Despite being relatively young his appearance is wrinkled and old. Prior to the Day of the Red Dahlias, Varius was known for his honor. Varius was anointed for his leadership during the Battle of the Glass. Were it not for Lendil Ellecan's blood relationship with Haludin Regmar, he would have been his sworn blade, a position he felt spurned, however he was kept within Haludin's personal guard. It was once said he was incorruptible but after his cowardice during the coup, he is openly mocked and is as a result disgraced. Despite this he retains his knighthood and after his recruitment as Marcan Regmar's forces as Master-At-Arms he retains his own personal honor and ignores those around them. Recent Events ''Storm's Wake '' Varius is one of the four that escort Haludin Regmar personally to Idra Leone and protect him within the capital. Varius is promoted to lieutenant and commands the Regmar soldiers within the city. On the day of the coronation ceremony, Varius is in charge of securing the perimeter of the hall. He is ambushed by Sir Abelard Rebosa, who breaks his arm with his warhammer. During the slaughter during the coronation ceremony Varius is nearly killed but he is knocked from a balcony. Surviving the fall with a broken arm, Varius takes the guise of Brandon Mayworth and escapes after taking a job as a builder so he may leave the city. Along the road he discovers that his entire household was present in the throne room during the coronation ceremony and he is the only surviving Brood. Distraught he becomes an alcoholic after seeing the demise of his house and lord. Under his disguise, Varius enters a construction company that is to begin building defensive embattlements around Idra Leone. He keeps his broken left arm a secret by convincing the buildmaster that he is a competent bookkeeper. While decent at his job, the first job is to build the defenses of the Idran for the usurper Halemar's armies. Hearing this Varius Brood continues building the defenses while duplicating the maps and placements. ''Fading Light Varius joins Halemar after the Battle of Herosrun seeking to join in arms with his lord's heir. Despite bringing construction plans and troop movements, he is ridiculed for fleeing the capital and dishonored by not standing besides Haludin as men around him died. Halemar gives him the choice of a three day head start to make for the Duskcastle to live in exile before being ridden down by his knights or being fed to Sezar. Varius takes the exile and is captured trying to pass the Trail of Bones and is taken hostage by Marcan. There, following an attempted coop, he is amongst those forced to watch as the leaders are all executed and he along with Palen Crestfallen are promoted to the deads' positions. He is appointed Master-At-Arms where he is forced to swear an oath of fealty to Marcan, however he leaves out which the first name of the Regmar he serves with a quick breath. Rising Tide '' News reaches Varius that Stalaheid rescued his sister Lyla from the Seahalls and as Marcan continues to humilate and torment those in the Duskcastle, he recites his oath every night before he sleeps. Varius is present when Volhin Blackwater comes bearing peace terms and is one of the four guarding Marcan. When Palen springs his trap, Varius pretends to fumble with his blade to avoid the clash and ends up pushing Preston Oldwreath over. This allows Volhin to take Sir Preston hostage following slaying Sir Gremon Slinther. To regain his honor, Varius participates in the rear guard move led by Morathi Khloros of his own volition. He is of ten who remain behind. Morathi notes he is both surprised and impressed with Varius' resolve. Varius is last seen by Morathi being held down by two Azimur while a third presumably killed him. ''Breaking Skies''